Toshihiko High School
by jaded-Airi
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou in modern day high school. Think... Goku the student, Sanzo the teacher... Kanzeon Bosatsu the principle? AU


**Title:** Toshihiko High School 

**Rating/Warnings:** shounen ai/yaoi material. If you don't like, click the back button now. Nothing to explicit though so don't worry. ^^ Rating is PG - PG13... maybe in later chapters. Nothing now though. It's rated G for now but it is only the first chapter after all. It's AU (alternate universe for those that aren't sure what it stands for) and I tried to keep the characters IC as much as possible but there might be some OOCness now and then. 

**AN:** First Saiyuki fic I'm writing. Please read and review~! 

* * *

Goku sat up in bed and stretched, yawning loudly. He sniffed the air for a second. Hmm... today's breakfast was bacon and eggs. Yum~! ^^ As usual he was feeling hungry. He quickly grabbed some clothes and hurried to the kitchen. 

* * *

Sanzo wiped the sweat running down his forehead. Hmph! He hated frying things in the morning. In fact he hated frying things any time of the day. All this trouble because of that stupid baka-saru. 

Sanzo reminded himself for the tenth time in 5 minutes why he was doing this again. It wasn't for the baka-saru or anything. It was just that if he didn't prepare breakfast, the saru would keep annoying him until they got to school. 

Sanzo swore under his breath as he banged the plates onto the table. At that moment Goku burst into the room, genki and full of smiles. 

"Ohayo, Sanzo~!!," Goku said loudly and he sat at the table and started shoveling the food into his mouth. "Wah~ I'm so hun-gry~!!" 

Sanzo hit Goku on the head with his paper fan that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Urusei, baka-saru!" Sanzo shouted angrily. 

"Eh~" Goku looked up at Sanzo, his eyes full of hurt. "Demo, Sanzo... I haven't done anything wrong." 

"Cheh," Sanzo muttered to himself and picked up some scrambled eggs with his fork. 

"Ne, Sanzo..." Goku began, "Why do you always make bacon and eggs in the morning? Why not something more filling like rice, miso soup, fish, chicken..." 

Sanzo felt his nerve starting to twitch. He was going to blow up any second. After all, he hadn't gotten up early in the morning to make breakfast for the baka-saru to hear this. And Goku had been busy sleeping while he had been slaving away in the kitchen. 

"... and vegetable stir-fry, ramen, fried noodles..." 

_Thwack!_

"Ow~!" Goku wailed, "Sanzo~ that really hurt~!!" 

"Good," Sanzo replied as he took a sip of his coffee. He opened the morning paper and started to read. 

"Sanzo~ You're so mean~" Goku wailed rubbing his head. Sanzo could sure hit hard with that paper fan! "Anyway, Sanzo, are you going to stay back after school today?" 

Sanzo nodded curtly. "Yeah, we have a staff meeting." When Goku was silent, he looked up from the paper. "Why? Do you want to go out for dinner after school?" 

Goku's eyes brightened up immediately. "Yeah! Where are we going? What are we going to have? Chinese? Italian?" 

Sanzo decided to ignore Goku's questions. Trust the saru to cheer up at the mention of food. "Hey, saru. Are you staying back today too?" 

Goku shook his head. "No, but I can wait. I'll play basketball with the guys or something." 

Sanzo nodded. He put down the paper. It was time for him to go to work and time for the saru to go to school. 

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Gojyo-san," said a tall man in glasses, with a pleasant smile on his face. His hair was brown and neatly cut; beneath his glasses you could see gorgeous green eyes, the exact shade of emerald. 

Gojyo flipped his long, stunning red hair and grinned lazily, "Ohayo, Hakkai." 

"Did you get back home okay last night?" Hakkai asked, his smile never once leaving his face. 

Gojyo paled slightly. "Uh... yeah... that was some strong alcohol, huh?" 

"You still look rather pale. A hangover perhaps?" Hakkai said, "if it gets worse, come down to my office later and maybe I can find some aspirin for you." 

Gojyo nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." 

"NE~ WAIT UP~!! SANZO~!!!" 

Gojyo and Hakkai turned towards the racket. Goku was busy chasing after Sanzo who seemed to be a little extra irritated than usual. 

Gojyo shrugged, "that saru always seems to cause a racket wherever he goes." 

"Gojyo," Hakkai said in a mock-scolding tone, "it's not good for a teacher to say something like that about his student. 

Gojyo grinned without a word. After a few seconds he turned to Hakkai. "Shall we go in then? The morning air is quite chilling." 

Hakkai nodded, "yes. And the bell is going to ring in a few minutes." 

Without another word, the two of them entered the tall school building, ready to start another day. 

* * *

Toshihiko High. It was a private high school in Tokyo, owned by the famous Kanzeon Bosatsu. Sanzo, her nephew worked in the school as an English teacher. The fact that Sanzo had chosen to work in this school despite the fact that it was owned by Kanzeon Bosatsu was rather strange to an onlooker. For one thing, it was painfully obvious that Sanzo loathed being in the company of his aunt and found it utterly meaningless and annoying. The reasons for this peculiar employer-employee situation goes something like this. 

It was a few months before Sanzo's university graduation. Kanzeon had called Sanzo to her office to discuss what her nephew was going to do with his future. 

"... why don't you find work here, at Toshihiko. I have a space available for you. The pay isn't so bad. Should be enough to feed you and the saru..." 

"Urusei, you old hag! Why the hell would I work in your school?" 

Kanzeon shook her head slightly with a teasing smile on her face, "what's with your language? After all, I am Kanzeon Bosatsu, the richest woman in Japan..." 

"And the craziest hag..." Sanzo added with a scowl. 

"Hmph!" Kanzeon snorted, "and I suppose you have already decided what to do after you graduate?" 

Sanzo scowled. He hadn't really done anything yet because for one thing, he still didn't have anything much he actually wanted to do. He had majored in English Literature/Language during his university studies because he hadn't found anything else of much use. 

Kanzeon nodded triumphantly at Sanzo's silent scowl. "I thought so. Why not come and teach here. With your skills you could easily be an English teacher. The pay isn't so bad, you get lots of time off, and the school isn't that far from where you live anyway. Besides, both of your friends, what were their names? Oh yes, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo. They applied for jobs here." 

"Hmph, what friends? I don't have friends," Sanzo replied curtly, "I have no intention to work under you so take your job offer and shove it up your ass." 

"Very well," Kanzeon replied, "You know, the saru that lives with you. He will be coming to high school soon, ne? If he comes to this school, you could keep an eye on him. You know, keep him close to you. Keep an eye on him to see whether he gets a girlfriend or anything..." 

Sanzo blushed slightly. He snapped, "why the hell would I care whether the saru got a girlfriend or not? Besides why would I want to keep him close? I get irritated just looking at him." 

Kanzeon shrugged and pushed a piece of paper towards Sanzo. "If you change your mind, that's the job application form. Pass it in before the end of the month." 

"Like hell..." Sanzo muttered as he turned to leave. A smile curved onto Kanzeon's face as she saw him slowly pick up the paper before he left. 

"Jiroshin!" Kanzeon Bosatsu called her secretary. 

"Yes," Jiroshin replied as he stood next to her desk. 

"Looks like we'll be having three new employees. The kappa, the smiling idiot and that stupid nephew of mine." 

"Urm... Bosatsu-sama... I don't think Sanzo-sama gave a very convincing answer..." 

Kanzeon waved her hands, "what the hell are you talking about? The fun is just about to start." 

"H-hai..." 

And that's how it had happened. 

* * *

**AN:** and that's the first chapter... nothing much has happened yet. Just introduced the setting and the characters. Sorry if its rather awkward in structure but I was half asleep while I typed this. Please review~ 


End file.
